Main Page
Welcome Welcome to the Public Diplomacy Wiki, an online database for public diplomacy scholars and practitioners. This Wiki hosts numerous and varied definitions of "public diplomacy", detailed Country Case Studies outlining a nation's public diplomacy past and present, and profiles of theorists, scholars, practitioners and organizations dedicated to public diplomacy. This wiki is monitored by the USC Center on Public Diplomacy at the Annenberg School and is open for public contributions, additions, and edits. Please . Enter your search terms into the box below. There is also the permanent search bar on the left of the screen underneath our logo. type=search Getting Started * Explore the different topic categories listed below. Recent changes can be monitored at . * If you are new to wikis, you may want to try the tutorial on the Central Wikia. Don't be intimidated. Wiki's are friendly and easy to use. * Before posting on this wiki, please consult our Citation Guidelines. This wiki adheres to a strict citation policy. Any material that is not properly cited will be deleted. * A list of all help pages can be found at Category:Help * To write a new article, enter the page title in the box. After adding content, please sign up to watch your page to keep track of future edits. Note - this feature is caps sensitive. type=create Topic Areas * What is Public Diplomacy? - read about how others define public diplomacy and add your own definitions. * Key Terms and Concepts - a glossary of important concepts and ideas in public diplomacy. * Country Case Studies - reports detailing how different countries around the world engage in public diplomacy. * Public Diplomacy Initiatives - information about specific public diplomacy programs and strategies devised by individuals, organizations and nations. * Profiles - profiles of corporations, public diplomacy practitioners, academics, and theorists. * International Organizations - follow this link to case studies and information concerning international organizations. * Suggested Readings on Public Diplomacy - Are you new to the field of public diplomacy? Check our list of PD "must-reads" and/or add your own suggestions. * Educational Resources - a list of educational tools, resources, and recommendations from educators. Editor's Pick South Africa South Africa has seen one of the most dramatic transformations of international image and reputation in recent history. Until 1994 the nation was governed under apartheid rule, and was widely condemned internationally for its violation of civil liberties and widespread racial violence. Since becoming fully democratic, however, South Africa has emerged as an international symbol of progress and leadership on the African continent. Building on its political and social transformation, South Africa continues to cultivate an image as a moral and political model for the rest of the Africa, and as a powerful political player in the global realm. Must Watch The United Kingdom's Minister of State for Europe, Jim Murphy, speaks about the importance of public diplomacy and the Foreign Commonwealth's Office new publication, "Engagement: Public Diplomacy in a Globalized World", during a recent visit to Washington D.C. LXA666us7p4 Recent Commentary Public Diplomacy Blog | Center on Public Diplomacy http://feeds.feedburner.com/PublicDiplomacyBlog|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=3 Public Diplomacy & the 2008 US Presidential Election | Foreign Policy Association http://publicdiplomacy.foreignpolicyblogs.com/feed/|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=3